Por que no lo dije antes
by yunypotter19
Summary: Harry cuenta lo que pasa en la ultima batalla y lo que perdio en esta. Dejen comentarios xfi. Por cierto no soy buena en los sumaris, pero entren.


Los personajes no son míos, (Que mas quisiera yo) pertenecen a la genial J.K. Rowling.

**¿Por qué no lo dije antes?**

Me encuentro en la torre mas alta de el castillo, nunca pensé que esto terminaría así, es el ultimo día, y desearía volver una semana atrás, quisiera borrar esta ultima semana en la que lo único que he hecho a sido llorar.

Llorar por no haberme dado cuenta de todo lo que sentía hasta ese mísero momento.

Os contare lo que paso ese día que quisiera borrar hasta con toda mi alma, ese día que lo único que me traen son malos recuerdos.

Estábamos en el lago los tres, Hermione, Ron y yo, estábamos bromeando, hacia mucho que no lo hacíamos, acabábamos de llegar de destruir el antepenúltimo de los horcuxes, ya solo me quedaba uno esa maldita y asquerosa serpiente, y al final ya nada podría evitar el enfrentamiento entre Voldemort y yo, el ultimo el final de todos donde me convertiría en asesino o asesinado.

Mis amigos como siempre me estaban dando ánimos animándome diciéndome que todo iría bien, y que podría ganar.

Que equivocados estaban.

Decidimos irnos al castillo era un día caluroso, como los de verano, aunque todavía no había llegado estaba a las puertas, solo faltaban unos días.

Era la hora de la cena, yo tenía un mal presentimiento, sentía que algo andaba mal, Mcgonagall actuaba raro, se le veía con miedo, y además se encontraba pálida.

Quien me iba a decir a mi lo que me esperaba esa noche.

Sentí como mis compañeros reían y hablaban entre ellos sin ninguna preocupación como siempre lo hacían, ojala yo pudiera ser así, pero había alguien que no lo hacia solo estaba pendiente de lo que yo hacia, por que no me di cuenta es algo que nunca sabré y que lamentare siempre.

Estaba pensando en todo lo que habíamos pasado en ese ultimo año, Ginny y yo estábamos como simples amigos, era lo mejor y los dos lo sabíamos, es mas creo que ya no siento lo mismo por ella, pero no me di cuenta de que ese sentimiento de amor había sido trasferido a otra persona mas cercana que siempre había estado a mi lado escuchándome, comprendiéndome y sobre todo ayudándome cuando más lo necesitaba.

Mis dos mejores amigos habían reconocido al fin lo que sentían el uno por el otro, era desesperante tener que estar con ellos, cuando estaban juntos, sus peleas, sus reconciliaciones, sus momentos de mas intimidad en los que deseaba ser tragado por la tierra ellos pensaban que yo dormía, cuando ella iba a nuestra habitación por las noches y los dos comenzaban con su juego, yo cogía mi varita y hacia un sencillo hechizo para no escucharlos, no entendía en ese momento por que me molestaba, no entendía por que me sentía tan mal cuando ellos estaban tan contentos me lo reprochaba mil y una veces, pero nunca encontraba una respuesta.

Ahora ya la se la encontré pero demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo hacia apenas dos o tres semanas antes de esa noche es decir cuatro antes de esta noche, Hermione y Ron rompieron su relación ninguno quiso darme explicación alguna, no quisieron decirme por que lo habían dejado si yo creía que se querían cada día mas, no entendí por que al recibir esa noticia me sentí feliz.

Tres o cuatro días después me entere que Ron había empezado una relación con Luna Lovegood, creí que eso molestaría a Hermione, pero me lleve una sorpresa cuando ella me dijo que se alegraba por nuestro pelirrojo amigo.

Sobre esa temporada yo me lleve una sorpresa no se si decir que fue buena o que me dejo muy mal, no por que me molestara era algo que ya había superado, sino por que no me lo esperaba, Ginebra Weasley y Draco Malfoy me citaron un día para darme la noticia de que estaban juntos, no se que cara puse solo se que después de eso llegue a la sala común como un fantasma por como me describió Hermione.

La cena termino y me dispuse a seguir a Ron y Hermione para irnos a nuestra sala común, pero la profesora Mcgonagall me detuvo y me dijo:

-Potter tengo algo que hablar con usted hágame el favor de seguirme, señor Weasley señorita Granger ustedes pueden esperarlo en la sala común.-

Ron y Hermione se despidieron de mi y se marcharon a la sala común, yo pensé que tal vez Mcgonagall quería regañarme por algo, sinceramente esperaba que no se enterara de que había sido yo el que había hechizado a la señora Norris la noche pasada, pero es que esa gata estuvo apunto de pillarme en una de mis escapadas a mirar la estrella de Sirius, como lo echaba de menos.

Seguí a la profesora Mcgonagall, me sorprendió el ver que no nos dirigíamos a su despacho, después de todo siempre que hablábamos lo hacíamos allí, no hablo conmigo en todo el trayecto hasta llegar a un ala del castillo que después de tantas vueltas no sabia ni donde me encontraba, debería de haber llevado el mapa del merodeador en el bolsillo para poder situarme, como me arrepiento ahora de no haberlo cogido, sabría lo que me esperaba después.

Nos detuvimos enfrente de una puerta Mcgonagall, la abrió y me dijo:

-Entra Potter aquí podremos hablar mas tranquilos de lo que tengo que decirte.- Yo obedecí, después de todo quien le iba a decir que no a la profesora Mcgonagall, quien lo hubiera echo que me avise, me hubiese gustado verlo haciéndolo.

Entre y di unos cuantos pasos, me di la vuelta al ver que Mcgonagall no me seguía y vi la cara de mi profesora estaba negada en lagrimas, y me miraba como pidiéndome disculpas por algo que no entendía, el miedo se extendió por todo mi cuerpo cuando sentí que algo rozaba mis piernas, y mire hacia abajo y allí estaba la serpiente de Voldemort a mis pies, levante la viste y escuche a Mcgonagall decirme:

-Perdóname Potter pero tengo que proteger a los demás alumnos.- vi como cerraba la puerta tras darle un fuerte golpe con su varita, y comprendí que estaba encerrado en esa sala oscura con esa asquerosa serpiente.

Ojala hubiera sido solo con ella, pero no, sentí como detrás de mi alguien decía:

-Lumus.- y se encendía una luz, me gire para encontrarme con esos ojos rojos que poblaban mis pesadillas, no les tenia miedo pero si respeto, aunque eso era aplacado por un inmenso odio, hacia esa persona que me miraba.

Estaba delgado, sujetaba su varita con sus dedos huesudos y largos, y en su rostro se reflejaba algo parecido a una sonrisa, o eso intentaba aparentar el, en sus ojos había un brillo especial como de victoria.

Yo trague saliva, y pensar que hacia unos momentos había estado pensando en ese enfrentamiento, pero nunca pensé que llegaría tan pronto.

Busque mi varita mientras el me miraba y me decía:

-¿Has visto, como de fácil es conseguir que te traicionen?- acentuó mas su sonrisa.

Yo no le conteste solo pensaba en que tenia que coger mi varita, y enfrentarme a él, estaba seguro de que iba a morir pero no me importaba si al menos podía defenderme y conseguir herirlo, ya no había nada en ese momento que me importara mas la idea de reunirme con los míos.

Que equivocado estaba.

Vi como levantaba su varita y me lanzaba un hechizo yo lo conseguí desviar, y decidí ponerlo un poco nervioso, o enfurecerlo si conseguía que se enfadara actuaría mas por impulso que pensando y en parte pensé que eso seria mejor, yo tendría una ligera ventaja además de la que ya tenia por ser mas joven y mas ágil que él.

-Vaya Tom creo que tu puntería a empeorado.- hice amago de una sonrisa no se si lo conseguí pero vi que él borraba la suya.

-Tranquilo Potter te aseguro que la próxima no fallare.- y lanzo otro hechizo, que yo conseguí esquivar a duras penas, y comencé a reír, y le dije:

-La verdad es que parece más un juego que un duelo con el mago mas poderoso del mundo.- esto ultimo lo dije en un tono que se noto bastante que me estaba riendo de él.

Vi que mis palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto vi enfado en su mirada y como azotaba su varita y me decía:

-Creo que voy a terminar esto rápido.- su rayo ahora rojo me rozo el hombro, pero no se si se dio cuenta o no pero yo hice parecer como si no me hubiese rozado, y me rey de nuevo y le dije:

-Para eso tendrás que acertar.-

Voldemort hablo en parsel y lo entendí escuche como mandaba a su serpiente que me atacara, y sin mas pronuncie la maldición imperdonable la peor de todas, se que si se lo hubiera lanzado a Voldemort no habría servido de nada, no tenia la fuerza suficiente, pero al ser una serpiente, hizo el efecto deseado y la serpiente cayo muerta en el acto, si quería enfurecer a Voldemort con eso lo había conseguido escuche su grito de furia y ahora me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, comenzó a lanzar hechizos, y yo le respondí a todos.

Llego un momento en el que los dos estábamos muy mal y muy cansados, yo tenia mi brazo derecho sangrando por el hombro y muy dolorido, agradecí el saber utilizar la varita con el otro brazo también sino no habría podido seguir con la lucha.

Voldemort me miro y sonrió y después me dijo:

-Potter estas en las ultimas y sin embargo yo, soy inmortal, aunque muera aquí hoy podré volver, he tomado precauciones para poder volver a la vida, como ya te demostré en tu cuarto curso.-

Ahora fue mi turno de reír y me sentí feliz de verdad y más cuando vi su cara tras escuchar mis palabras:

-No sabes lo que voy a disfrutar cuando vea tu cara cuando te diga que todos tus horcuxes han sido destruidos por mí.-

Su cara era de puro enfado y me maldijo más de las veces que lo haya podido hacer en todos estos años desde que lo vencí con un año.

Vi su odio en sus ojos, y también su cansancio, vi como levantaba su varita, y cerré los ojos al saber que había llegado mi final.

No lo escuche decir la maldición mis oídos fueron atrapados al igual que mis labios, por otra cosa que nunca abría esperado escuche su voz y sentí sus lagrimas sentí la calidez de sus labios en los míos y sentí que mi mundo se desvanecía al escucharla decir esas palabras justo en ese momento en que por última vez él me quitaba lo que más necesitaba:

-No puedo dejar que mueras te amo demasiado, sobrevive y se feliz por mí, te amo Harry.-

Era la voz de Hermione, no sabia como me encontró ni como entro en esa maldita sala, no recuerdo como lo mate no se como sobreviví a ese momento, solo puedo saber que desde ese momento sentí que mi vida no valía nada, que todo para mi había terminado, que ella me había dejado.

No se como murió, no encontremos su cuerpo, solo descubrí el mapa del merodeador, y comprendí que así me había encontrado.

Ahora estoy aquí en la torre mas alta, deseando no haberme cayado y haberle dicho que la amaba aunque no estuviera seguro de si ella me quería o no, aunque me hubiera rechazado, y aunque me hubiera dejado de hablar, aunque ahora se que eso no habría pasado, ahora solo me reprocho el por que no se lo dije antes.

He perdido mi oportunidad, después de esa noche me entere que Mcgonagall se sintió tan mal por lo que había hecho que fue corriendo en busca de Hermione y Ron, y se lo contó todo, Hermione no espero a nadie, por lo que me contó Ron estaba muy mal desesperada me dijo que subió a mi habitación y que cogió el mapa del merodeador, me busco en el y salio corriendo con el mapa en sus manos y sin la varita esta se la había dejado en la sala común.

Me contó que le dijo unas palabras a Mcgonagall, y que esta después de su reunión con ellos subió a esta torre en la que me encuentro yo, y se bebió un frasquito de veneno, y la encontraron muerta con una carta en sus manos para mi, por si salía vivo, pidiéndome perdón por lo que había hecho y diciéndome que me quería aunque no lo hubiese demostrado.

Tres días después me tuve que enfrentar a los padres de Hermione, su madre me dio una bofetada y me culpo por la muerte de su hija, le dije que lo sentía y que tenia razón yo era el único culpable de eso, les pedí disculpas muchas veces, y después de ver que mis lagrimas eran sinceras y que yo quería a Hermione mas de lo que ninguno podría pensar ella me abrazo.

Después de eso al día siguiente decidieron que la enterrarían el ultimo día, es decir hoy, y por lo que veo ya es la hora de ir a su entierro, me dirijo por el pasillo, nunca pensé que seria yo el que saldría con vida y menos aun que ella no estaría a mi lado para poder celebrarlo juntos, ahora se que era ese sentimiento que tenia en segundo curso, y también lo que sentí en quinto, y lo que siento ahora, era el miedo a perder a la persona mas importante en mi vida.

Ya estoy en los jardines, voy completamente de negro, llevo un jersey de cuello alto, negro como la noche el día es lluvioso y hace frío veo que el tiempo se ha puesto de acuerdo con mi corazón, debajo llevo una camiseta de color azul que ella me regalo en mi ultimo cumpleaños, llevo unos pantalones negros vaqueros.

Veo que todos van similares a mi, de negro veo a Ginny en los brazos de Draco llorando, a Luna en el mismo estado que ella en los brazos de Ron, y yo decido no sentarme no quiero sentir la pena de los que saben lo que siento de los que han descubierto que estoy muerto por dentro desde hace una semana por que la amaba en silencio.

Me apoyo en el árbol que ha compartido con nosotros tantas alegrías y tantas historias, en el que pase horas incontables hablando con ella y sintiéndola a mi lado.

Veo como el primer ministro de magia dice unas palabras, odio que hablen de ella sin conocerla sin poder decir de verdad como era ella en realidad, en ese momento recuerdo el entierro de Mcgonagall, hace apenas unos días, fue Hagrig quien hablo en su honor, y él si que supo decir como era nuestra profesora.

Ha llegado el momento de entregarle las flores en la tumba, me doy cuenta de que se me ha olvidado cogerlas, y decido conjurar algunas, escojo las amapolas en alguna ocasión me dijo que le encantaban, las tengo en mi mano para llevarlas allí, pero algo me detiene, pero no solo mis pasos que iban decididos hacia su tumba, sino mi corazón mi respiración e inclusive mi mente.

Es su voz que me dice:

-Me das esas flores sabes que me encantan.- la he sentido tan cerca que incluso creo haber escuchado su respiración en mi oído, pero creo que es un sueño, y vuelvo a escuchar su voz decirme:

-Te prometí que nunca te dejaría solo.-

Cierro los ojos recordando ese momento y siento mis lagrimas caer, las que he intentado aguantar mientras el entierro se daba.

Y la siento, siento su mano acercarse a mi mejilla siento sus dedos capturar una de mis lagrimas, es mas siento sus labios sobre los míos, siento que mis manos se cierran sobre su cuerpo, y pienso en que la persona que me este haciendo eso es muy cruel, abro mis ojos y la veo, veo sus hermosos ojos ámbar mirarme, veo su sonrisa diciéndome que me quiere, y siento que todo mi cuerpo se estremece cuando ella me susurra las palabras:

-Dime lo que no me has dicho antes.-

Y sin pensarlo y apretándola mas hacia mi se lo digo pero no se lo dijo en voz baja como ella me habla sino que se lo grito, sabiendo que mas de uno volteara a verme se lo digo le digo lo que no le pude decir antes, pero dios me ha dado la oportunidad de decirle en este momento le digo:

-TE AMO HERMIONE TE AMO.- y la beso, sintiendo que todo mi mundo vuelve a nacer de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Después de eso, todos la ven igual que yo y descubro que no es un sueño sino que es real, y entonces ella me cuenta que sin saber como desapareció nada mas recibir el impacto, de la maldición imperdonable, y que como Voldemort estaba tan débil no llevo la fuerza suficiente para matarla, y en mis adentros agradezco a esa mujer que la encontró y la cuido durante esa semana, y también la maldigo por no avisarme que la persona que mas quiero estaba viva.

Pero ahora se que soy la persona mas feliz del mundo teniendo a ella a mi lado y entre mis brazos.

--------------------------------------------------Fin------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les guste decirme si, si o si no, por fi.


End file.
